Up To No Good
by TheLifeILive
Summary: The squints are up to no good! What do they have in store for Booth and Brennan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

**A/N: Hip Hip Hurray for the end of the Writer's Strike!! **

**This story line is loosely based on a plot line from that writer that I'm sure at least some of you have heard of . . . Mr. William Shakespeare. I borrowed it from his play ( my favourite actually) "Much Ado About Nothing." I hope Mr. Shakespeare doesn't mind me recycling his story line. Hope you like it! **

* * *

Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan were sitting on the balcony overlooking the Jeffersonian's Medico Legal Lab, working on the paperwork for their latest case. Well, at least one of them was working. The other's mind began to wander and not soon after, his eyes followed suit. He looked down onto the platform in the centre of lab, watching the squints and Cam huddled around one of the examination tables. All of a sudden Angela started gesticulating wildly and the others nodded their heads in affirmation of whatever it was she was flying off the handle about. They appeared to come to an agreement on something and Cam and Hodgins even shook hands!

_Obviously up to no good_, thought Booth, as an intense feeling of apprehension stole over him. He continued to watch until they parted company and headed their separate ways.

"Hey Booth" he heard from the other side of the table and his head shot up to meet a pair of startlingly blue eyes.

"Yeah Bones?" Booth asked, already knowing what was coming.

"This paperwork needs to be finished by tomorrow and I don't plan on doing all of it myself, so I would really appreciate it if you would concentrate please."

"Sure Bones," he said and tossed a small smile in her direction.

She smiled back, letting him know that she wasn't actually mad and once again he was awed at the ease of their non-verbal communication.

"I think the squints are up to something," he murmured, more to himself than to her.

"Hmmm?" she asked, only half listening.

"Nothing, it was nothing," he said quickly, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. He shook his head, ridding himself of the irrational thoughts running through his head. What would Bones think? He glanced once more at his partner, noting how adorable she looked deep in concentration, biting the edge of her pen. He sighed in annoyance and bent his head to work once more on the hated paperwork.

B B B B B B B B

Brennan walked quickly through the halls of the Jeffersonian towards the office of Angela Montenegro with a few questions about the sketch of their latest victim. She yawned; it had been a late night for her and Booth. They hadn't had that much paperwork, but they always seemed to get sidetracked by something, be it food, debates over elements of their case or just plain friendly conversation. As late as it had been, she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed spending that time with Booth. She neared the door of Angela's office, but stopped short when she caught the words of the conversation taking place between her friend and Cam just inside.

"So Booth finally admitted that he's in love with Brennan?" Cam asked Angela incredulously.

Brennan felt her jaw drop and couldn't stop the dizzy feeling that began to overwhelm her. She made sure she was hidden before focusing on the words she never thought she'd hear in a million years.

"That's right," she heard Angela state confidently. "It slipped out when he was talking to Hodgins the other day and Hodgins couldn't get on the phone to tell me fast enough."

"I don't believe it," said Cam. "I mean, I know that there's a strong emotional attachment between them, but I can't see him admitting it."

Brennan moved closer to the door, still intent on remaining hidden, but needing to hear every word of their discussion. Could Booth really be in love with her? Could he be feeling the way she was?

"Oh he did. But I told Hodgins not to tell Brennan about it."

Brennan scowled at this. _How could Angela do that to me?_ If Booth was in love with her, she should be the first one to find out!

"Why would you do that to your best friend?" Cam asked in a shocked voice.

"Why to protect Booth of course!"

At this Brennan made a noise of surprise. She quickly moved away from the door.

"Did you hear something?" asked Angela.

"No," Cam said with a laugh. "I think you're just hearing things. Hodgin's conspiracy theories are rubbing off on you. What do you mean you did it for Booth?" Cam seemed intent on getting back on topic and Brennan sent her a silent _Thank you._

"Well you know_Brennan_," said Angela significantly, as if that explained everything. Brennan was on the verge of storming into Angela's office and demanding an explanation.

"No, I don't really," said Cam slowly.

"Well, I mean, Brennan may be head over heels for Booth, but I don't know if she's capable of expressing those feelings. I think if they got together it would go badly since she's not a very open person and I don't think she would ever truly give all of herself to Booth. Lord knows he deserves it."

"Booth is a really great guy, but you're right about Dr. Brennan. She can be aloof and she does tend to throw herself into her work, leaving space for little else in her life. Booth would probably end up taking a backseat to her career."

Did she miss the memo? Was it bash Dr. Temperance Brennan Day?_ I guess they kind of have a point though_, she thought to herself. _I wasn't really ever planning on telling Booth about how I feel. But if people think I'm cold and heartless . . . maybe I should. Just to prove to them! I'm capable of loving; I can prioritize._ Goodness, if she was with Booth, the problem wouldn't be tearing herself away from her work, it would be forcing herself to get something accomplished instead of spending every waking hour with him. She blushed, she really already did that.

"I know and he deserves someone as passionate as Brennan, but I just can't see her allowing him in. Either that or she'd kick his ass when she found out."

Cam laughed and Brennan felt like she was about to explode.

She'd show them!

B B B B B B B

Angela heard Brennan's heels click as she stormed away from her office. A grin spread across her face and she saw the same one mirrored on Cam's. Now it was Hodgins and Zach's turn. She crossed her fingers and sent up a silent prayer that the infamous dynamic duo wouldn't screw up this particular assignment!

* * *

**Please brighten up my gloomy and abysmal week that is currently abiding under the shadows of midterms and papers (too emo? Sorry) I have to write a poetry midterm tomorrow and so I may not survive to write part two of this story. If I should happen to overcome said midterm, shall I continue? Sorry, too much poetry and Shakespeare can do weird things to your mind. **

**Thanks Billy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You already know what I'm gong to say. Fine, I'll say it. They don't belong to me. **

**A/N: Well, here's Booth's part, hope you enjoy it! I was only going to make this two parts, but this one just kept going. . .I swear, I couldn't catch it. It was moving so fast! Anyway, midterms and all that crap are done, ( playing the pity card was low wasn't it?) so I hope to finish this before Reading Week. No promises though. **

* * *

Booth slowly made his way around the platform that dominated the main room of the Medico Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian. He whistled as he worked his way over to Brennan's office. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and he was willing to bet his new $1200 suit, that she had once again forgotten to eat some lunch. His glance flickered over the shiny gadgets that littered the platform and he wondered for the millionth time at how brilliant his Bones was. Did he just say 'his' Bones? _ Man, you are not getting enough sleep!_ Well was it his fault that he just could not pass up an opportunity to hang out with Bones? Could any sane man blame him? Did he want any sane man looking or even thinking about his partner? No! Booth was on the verge of getting himself all worked up about nothing when he caught Hodgins and Zach's conversation drifting from the platform beside him. 

"Are you completely positive?" Booth heard Zach ask Hodgins skeptically.

"One hundred and five percent dude!" said Hodgins confidently.

"You heard Dr. Brennan admit to being in love with Agent Booth? I apologize for my skepticism, but I cannot believe that Dr. Brennan would act in that manner considering her obviously negative feelings about sentiment and emotion," said Zach with very little emotion of his own.

_Was he calling Bones cold_? thought Booth before the impact of all of what Zach had said finally made an impression on his protective-instinct-clouded mind. Bones . . . in love . . . with him? Nah, he must have heard wrong, but he could feel his heartbeat begin to quicken nonetheless. Booth moved stealthily closer to the platform, his years as a Ranger finally coming in handy.

"I heard it from Angela Man, that's practically as good as hearing if from Brennan."

"True, "mused Zach, "If anyone knows Dr. Brennan, it's Angela . . . well, except Booth maybe."

"Dude, you're so right. You should have seen it, last week Brennan was trying to access some confidential information and Booth let slide that he knew her password. So she goes to change it and tries a couple times, but Booth just keeps guessing the words that she's choosing. You should have seen her face. They really do know each other inside out. Well, maybe not 'inside' in all senses of the word," said Hodgins with a sly grin.

Booth could feel himself blush as he heard Zach utter the immortal words: "I don't know what that means."

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"You know, I've never understood when people said . . . "

Unbeknownst to Booth, Hodgins was shooting a glare at Zach reminding him to stay on topic. Zach stopped and renewed their former line of discussion.

"Well, Dr. Brennan is a very confident woman, sexually and physically, when she knows what she wants, nothing appears to be able to stand in her way, so logically she will tell Agent Booth how she feels."

"Nope, I told Angela to advise her against it."

Booth's instinct was to barge up onto the platform and demand an explanation for that asinine piece of advice. Didn't he remind the squints daily not to try and exercise their powers of reason over the human heart? Didn't he remind them that they never know what they're talking about when it comes to relationships?

"I don't understand," said Zach slowly. "Doesn't Dr. Brennan deserve to be happy? I mean, you do like her and respect her, why would you want to deprive her of the pleasant stimulation that human beings receive from entering into intimate relationships with other human beings."

Squints could suck the romance out of everything.

"I do respect Dr. Brennan and consider her a very close friend which is why I would tell her not to tell Booth about how she feels."

"I don't understand."

"Dude, you're starting to sound like a broken record."

"I don't . . . "

Hodgins cut him off. "Spare me. I mean just think what would happen if she told him!"

Booth ran over scenarios in his mind. Bones admitting her love for him, him pulling her into his arms, kissing her senseless. . . . The possibilities were endless! Booth didn't see any problems, so why was Hodgins conspiring to keep him from the long time object of his fantasies? That's probably all they'd ever be though, fantasies. Bones couldn't feel the same way and it wasn't like he was ever going to muster up the courage to make the first move.

"Nothing negative comes to mind" said Zach.

"Zach, he'd probably just make fun of her, or even worse, he'd bring up that damn line again."

How did Hodgins know about the line? Ah yes, Miss Angela.

"What line?" asked Zach.

"This line he put in place that they can't cross because they're partners and they work together. I guess he doesn't want to ruin their friendship or working relationship. It's worked find for me and Ange. I actually think he's afraid, but that's just me. So you see, if she told him she loved him he'd probably go all protective and remind her that things have to stay as they are."

Scared? Him? He felt like he was in an old Western with his hand on his gun, staring at the bandit, snarling: _"Them's fightin' words." _

'Ah, I see you're point. Dr. Brennan really doesn't need to be hurt again," Zach conceded.

Booth stiffened. Who could hurt Bones? He never would, not intentionally. He had good reasons for that line; it protected a lot of things. So what if his heart was one of them?

"I'm glad you see my point," said Hodgins with an air of gloating about him.

"I still don't see Dr. Brennan being in love," Zach wasn't about to give in so easily. The title of 'King of the Lab' had yet to be claimed today.

"Come on Man, even you aren't that oblivious. Don't you see the way she looks at him, the way she likes to get close to him and lets him touch her? If that was you or me we'd be flat on the floor, minus a crucially vital organ."

Booth smiled in pride.

"I guess you're right. I've worked with Dr. Brennan for a few years now and I've never seen her open up to anyone like she has with him. I'm happy that they have each other and Booth is a really good man, but I still agree that she doesn't need her heart broken and so she should probably refrain from expressing any of her feelings to Booth."

So he was going to break her heart was he? He knew how a woman deserved to be treated; how his, that's right, 'his', Bones deserved to be treated and it was high time that he showed her! He resumed his walk, albeit a little bit faster . . . okay, maybe a lot faster . . . okay, he was now running towards Brennan's office.

B B B B B B B B

"Ha," said Hodgins triumphantly. "I'll bet he actually thought we couldn't hear him. So much for the former army Ranger. That "man's" army never taught anyone to do anything properly. Bet he was pissed!"

Hodgins held up his fist and Zach smiled and knocked his against his colleague's.

"Wow," smiled Zach. "That felt normal."

"Don't get used to it dude, the last thing you'll ever be is normal."

"Do you think Angela's plan will work?" asked Zach.

"Well, if it doesn't at least we're gong to enjoy the awkward, sexual tension for the next couple weeks!"

* * *

**Please, please review. Now I'm begging, how pathetic can I get? I love that people are putting my story on Alert, but even a few words accompanying that very kind gesture would be much appreciated. **

**Now that I'm finished debasing myself in front of all you lovely people, I will crawl back into my hole and attempt to write the last chapter. I have no idea how this story ends by the way, so suggestions are always welcome!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Happy Belated Valentines Day everyone, I hope you all ate lots and lots of chocolate! This may be the last chapter, but I'm not quite sure yet. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Brennan reached up to replace a textbook on her bookshelf, all the while contemplating how exactly to react to this new and shocking information. She knew that she had to do something; the obvious question now was, what? She was startled out of her reverie by the sound of footfalls pounding on the tile floor of the lab, getting louder with each step. She whirled around just in time to see Booth come to a stop in the doorway of her office. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Booth's eyes light up as he looked at her and tried to catch his breath. 

They just stood there; both the Special Agent and the Scientist seemed to have lost all motor function as they remained rooted to their respective spots on the floor. Neither of them really knew what to do They gazed intently at each other until eventually Booth couldn't take it anymore. Brennan saw something inside of him snap and all of a sudden he was directly in front of her.

Brennan saw her own intensity mirrored in his dark eyes and without even contemplating the consequences of her actions, launched herself into his arms and crashed her lips into his. Her hands buried themselves in his hair as his went around her waist, neither seemed to be able to get close enough to the other. Their hands and tongues explored as Booth moved them back slowly until they were resting on her couch.

They sat there trading slow, lazy kisses, just enjoying the feeling of finally being able to cross the line and touch what had been so long denied both of them.

Booth pulled back and grinned at her.

"I couldn't believe it, but now . . ." Booth said with what could only be described as awe in his voice.

His words barely registered as Brennan attempted to recover from their recent make out session. "Believe what Booth?"

"Well, when Hodgins told Zach that you had told Angela that you were in love with me, I couldn't . . . "

Brennan cut him off, "I never told Angela that I was in love with you!"

"What do you mean, I distinctly heard Hodgins tell Zach what you said to Angela? They said you actually admitted . . ."

Booth's face fell as realization began to overtake him. Images from the previous night flashed through his mind and he saw the Squints whispering to each other and shaking hands. They _had_ been planning something! Booth got up and began pacing Brennan's office.

"Wait," said Brennan, "didn't you tell Hodgins that you were in love with me?"

"No Bones, I didn't."

"But I head Cam and Angela talking in Angela's office. They said that you accidentally let it slip to Hodgins."

"I'm sorry Bones."

Brennan's face registered shock and disappointment as she sighed and leaned back into the couch. She knew now, they had been fooled. And Booth didn't love her.

"So . . . so you don't love me." she stammered.

Booth was speechless. What was supposed to be a moment for them to enjoy their newfound love had turned into a mess of uneasiness and doubt.

"Well . . . I mean . . ." Going from a situation where he had assumed that everything was practically out in the open to one where he was being forced to declare his feelings for her, and possibly be met with rejection, was not something that Booth had planned on when he had hurried over to her office a few minutes ago.

"That's okay Booth. I understand. We were fooled; this was probably another plan of Angela's to get us to admit to the attraction she assumes has been building up between us." Brennan got up and shrugged her shoulders in a gesture of defeat.

Booth finally looked into her eyes and the rejection and disappointment he saw there made him feel like someone was tearing his heart in two. She lowered herself down onto the couch and rubbed a hand over her face. She was struggling to school her features into their normally passive expression and Booth knew deep down that this was the moment. He could either reveal his feelings, regardless of the possibility of rejection, or leave and allow her to regain her composure. He also knew though, that if he walked out now, there was no turning back.

He sat down beside her and put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Bones . . . "

"It's okay Booth, the last thing I need right now is pity. We were the victims of a cruel joke and . . . "

"And I couldn't be happier about it," Booth stated firmly.

Brennan raised her eyes to his. She shook her, stating vehemently.

"No, what they did was unacceptable," her disappointment now manifesting itself through anger. "Who are they to tell us how we should feel."

"Well, to be completely honest Bones. I think they may have gotten it right."

Booth could practically see the walls going back up. "No Booth, it was just Angela once again believing that something was there when it wasn't. We can just forget about what happened and move on."

She began to get up when Booth grabber her wrist and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"No Bones, I'm admitting it. They're right! Maybe I never admitted it to Hodgins and maybe they shouldn't have done what they did, but I have to say this . . . I really do love you Bones. You're my best friend, my partner, hell, you're even my protector and now that I know what it feels like to hold you; touch you . . . I can't go back."

"Booth, this can't happen,."Brennan studiously avoided his gaze, suddenly finding the small rip in her couch extraordinarily fascinating.

"So you don't love me?" He repeated her own question back to her.

"No . . ." she stammered. "No I don't."

He looked at her closely before stating boldly: "I think you do love me. I think that you're afraid," he could see her bristle at his accusations," and I don't think you could kiss me like that and not mean it."

"You said yourself that I can be a pretty good actress."

"That's B.S. and you know it! It doesn't make any sense for you to act like you're in love. What logical reason would you have for wanting to appear . . .?"

_Wow, he sounds like me_, thought Brennan to herself before cutting him off.

"Fine! Fine, you know what? Maybe I am scared; maybe I'm confused. I've gone from thinking that I would have to keep my feelings a secret forever, to believing that you were in love with me, to hurt and rejection and now we're back to you being in love with me. So excuse me for being a little unsure of what I'm actually feeling right now!" She finished looking somewhat winded.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Booth stated in a voice that oozed of logic and rationality.

"You know, I don't. . ." she began angrily. "Wait, it does?"

"Sure."

"Oh."

They just sat there looking at anything but each other, until Booth started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Brennan looked genuinely confused as to what amount of humour this situation could possibly be offering. She didn't know about him, but she was feeling extremely awkward right now.

"Well . . . I mean . . . this whole mess. It's just pretty crazy . . .that's all."

She just stared at him in wonder which turned to apprehension as he began to move toward her.

"I meant every word Bones and this time you're hearing it from me. I'm . . . in . . . love . . . with . . . you. This sounds so corny, but I just realized that today is Valentine's Day, so I feel somewhat justified. My heart's yours Bones. Take my heart, me, everything . . . if you want it. It's not much, but . . ."

A smile spread across her face, lighting up her eyes and inexplicably she felt any remnants of her fear fade away. Who was she to be so lucky?  
She cut him off. "No Booth, it's more than enough." She looked down at the floor. "And I . . . I love you too."

Booth wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly.

"Honest Bones?"

"Well, you're right. How I can I go back to the way things were after a kiss like that?"

Booth pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I have another question for you."

Brennan felt so good she knew that she'd probably tell him absolutely anything he wanted to know.

"Sure."

"Will you be my Valentine?" He knew his question would get her riled up.

"Booth, Valentine's Day is just another . . . "she began when he cut her off once again, pulling her to him in a mind numbing kiss.

When he pulled away Brennan looked slightly dazed.

"Well, I guess I could reconsider."

* * *

**There you go! I don't know how complete it feels, so I think I may tag on another chapter, what do you think? I don't know if Angela and the squints should get off that easily. They may have been right, but I think that Booth and Brennan may want some revenge.**

**I know that Valentines Day was yesterday, but it worked. So I don't feel as bad for the more than usual amount of fluffiness.  
**

**Please, please please, write me a review!! Write anything! Tell me how you're doing. Complain about your boyfriend who forgot about Valentines Day or the wretched amount of homework that is piling up on your desk, I just want to hear from you!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

** A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but my week long struggle to get ahead on papers and reading has come to a close so.. . . here you go. Don't know how much I like it, but I hope you get some enjoyment out of it!**

* * *

Booth and Brennan sat together on the couch in Brennan's office. Brennan had never been one to enjoy cuddling, but she had to admit, being in Booth's arms and simply enjoying the comfort he was offering was going to become very addictive, very quickly. 

Booth pressed a quick kiss to her temple, "Bones?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, still getting lost in his warm proximity.

"I think that now would be the perfect time to reveal your hidden talents to the world." There was a glint in his eye and Brennan sat up, intrigued.

"What did you have in mind?"

B B B B B B B B

Brennan stormed out of her office, arms in the air.

"I can't do this anymore Booth, I just can't! How could you do this to me? I know I may be emotionally scarred and yes, I do have a past that evokes in me a reluctance to enter into serious relationships. I thought you respected me enough to do this for me?"

The squints who had congregated outside Brennan's office in hopes of witnessing the positive effects of their brilliant plan were sent into shock and mortification when they realized that their plan had backfired. They had never seen Brennan so angry.

"Well I'm sorry!" said Booth storming out of her office after her. "I just thought that maybe you cared about me enough to think that maybe we could have something more, something better, but obviously you can't get over yourself enough to see what's right in front of you!"

"And what is that Booth?" Brennan seethed as she whirled on him. "Someone who will never understand what I've been through and just can't seem to accept that maybe I like the way things are too much to want to take a risk on something that could ruin everything I've been working for."

"How would it ruin it Bones? I just want to care for you!" Booth looked at her desperately and Angela felt her heart melt. Had she caused this?

Brennan looked like she was gong to burst into tears at any moment and Zach began berating himself for allowing himself to be drawn into this crazy scheme.

"Booth, you're my best friend, but what about our partnership? And what about your line?"

"Damn the line Bones! You know that line can't erase what we feel for each other, you're just too stubborn and cold to admit that maybe you could be really happy. I think you like being the victim Bones, you like feeling sorry for yourself and wallowing in the pity that people feel for you. You just take advantage of the people that want to be there for you in order to fulfill the emotional gap left by your parents when they abandoned you!" Brennan heard Cam suck in a breath at Booth's cruel words and had to force away the smile that was threatening to burst across her face.

"Screw you Booth! I can't work with you if you're going to treat me like this! I thought you were better than that." Defeat sounded through her words as the lowered her arms, apparently drained from the argument.

"And I thought there was a heart beneath that lab coat! I guess we were both mistaken," he said stonily.

Brennan walked over to Cam. "Dr. Saroyan, I would like you to inform the FBI that my services are no longer at their disposal and if that is unacceptable to them, then you will have to accept my resignation. Let's see how high your efficiency rate's going to be now," she spat at him.

"Don't flatter yourself Bones, I never needed you! I did just fine before you walked into my life with your microscopes and scientific mumbo jumbo."

"Denial," said Brennan as she turned and began to walk quickly away from the group. That forbidden grin finally spreading across her face now that her back was to their audience.

"WAIT!!" she heard Angel cry.

She turned toward Angela. "I know you want to help Ange, but I don't think this can ever be resolved. Just leave it alone." She turned again.

"No," said Angela," this is all my fault. We didn't mean any of it! Those conversations you heard, they weren't real. They were just another one of my stupid plans to get you guys together. I'm sorry, but please, don't sever such a great partnership of throw away such a close friendship for my stupid mistake." Angela looked so contrite that Brennan nearly broke down and forgave her until she saw the look on Booth's face.

"I'm sorry too," said Cam.

"Me too," Hodgins put in.

"I apologize profusely Dr. Brennan; I should never have allowed myself to be pulled into such an irrational and ill fated scheme." Booth almost had to smile thinking Zach was probably angrier at himself for being illogical than possibly ruining his mentor's life.

"I can't believe you did that," said Brennan quietly. Angela paled.

"Why can't you just keep your nose out of other people's business?" Booth asked coldly.

"I know," moaned Angela, "and I'm so sorry. I promise, no more meddling, just please don't do this!"

"Sorry Ange,' said Brennan. "I do forgive you, but this was a long time coming. Booth has never respected what I do and I just can't go on working like this!"

"I don't respect you?" Booth raged," who continually abuses my religious beliefs, refuses to believe in my abilities and instincts…." By now he was in her face and almost yelling at her,"….and is in general a royal pain in the ass!"

"How dare…." Brennan looked like she was going to tear him a new one when he grabbed her shoulders and crushed his lips against hers. She grabbed his lapels and held him there as they began to engage in a very heated kiss. She heard the squints gasp and when she pulled away she could not help but smile in satisfaction at the confused and shocked expressions on their faces.

"Wait. . . what . . . " Hodgins spluttered.

"But I thought . . . " stuttered Angela.

"I hope you guys learned your lesson. You got lucky this time," said Booth smirking. He quickly kissed Brennan again and took hold of her hand.

"Up for some pie Bones?"

"Sure," she said, smiling contentedly as they headed for the door hand in hand. They grinned at each other as they made their way outside; leaving a group of very puzzled and bewildered squints in their wake.

B B B B B B B

Outside Booth pulled a grinning Brennan into his arms and spun her around, laughing.

"That was brilliant Bones! You were amazing!"

"You weren't too bad yourself. Maybe we should be considering career changes, did you see their faces?" Brennan looked so happy and at ease that Booth couldn't stop himself from planting another kiss on her lips before putting his arm around her as they headed to his SUV.

B B B B B B B B

Back inside the Jeffersonian the squints continued to stand there dumbfounded until grins slowly began to spread across their faces.

"YES!" said Angela as she proceeded to hug everyone that she could get her hands on.

* * *

**Liked it? Didn't? Tell me what you thought. Tell me anything at all: What's the weather like? What did you eat for dinner? Just want to hear from you! Please. **


End file.
